The Calm before the strom
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Roxas likes Xion. However... Xion is showing signs of liking someone else. Someone who is being hunted by dangerous people. Can Roxas protect his lover?
1. Chapter 1

The calm before the storm

_**Please review**_

_I wonder where Xion is._ Roxas thought.

Another hard day of work was over for the low ranking member of the organization; who knows how many heartless he cut though. How many people he saved from becoming like those beast. And not a single person thanked him for it; the first thing they did was notice that Riku and praised him. Even though it annoyed him; Roxas realized that becoming famous in Organization XIII is _very_ bad. Besides... Roxas was 15, he would rather be hanging out with his friends rather then go to press conferences. Riku was doing Roxas a favor.

Roxas fell to the floor of the train station; Riku laughed, "Tired?"

Roxas sighed, "No, frustrated."

Riku sat down next to him, "Tell me."

Roxas sighed, "It goes like this..."

**Flash back**

"So... out of Sora Riku and Ven; who is the hottest guy you know?"

Xion blushed hard, "Why must you ask such embarrassing questions?"

The friends were sitting on the clock tower at sunset, eating ice cream once again. It was a Friday so Axel would have work; leaving Roxas and Xion to have time to themselves. Which means that Roxas could ask all kinds of embarrassing questions to his black headed friend.

_She gets embarrassed so easy._ Roxas thought.

"It can't be _that _embarrassing. I mean... you do think about these things. You are a girl; unless... you're lesbian?"

"Roxas!"

"What?"

Xion's face as blood red; a tomato didn't describe it right. She was as red as blood; she almost looked like steam was going to come out of her head.

_Darn it. I did it again._ Roxas realized.

"Xion... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its okay. Um... I... guess I would say Ven."

_I see..._ Roxas thought.

Roxas sighed, _what is this feeling?I feel disappointed. _

Xion turned to her friend, "Roxas? Is everything okay?"

"Yes; everything is fine. But... can I ask you a question?"

Xion giggled.

"Whats so funny?"

"Ahhh, its nothing. Just thinking to myself. Ask your question."

"um... whats so good about Ven? I mean... how does he look better then any other guy?"

Xion giggled again, "Well... I guess I love his shoulder pad. I think all guys should have shoulder pads on that shoulder; Plus... Axel told me that me and Ven would make a cute couple."

Roxas's eyes widened,_ W-W-What?_

"Okay..."

"Roxas... it feels like something is bothering you. Please tell me whats on your mind."

_I can't tell her. I don't even know what it is myself._ Roxas explained.

"Really; I'm fine. I-"

"Well, well, look at the love birds." And Axel crept from behind the wall.

Both friends blushed hard and simultaneously said, "We're just friends."

Axel giggled, "Seems your not taking my advice Xion; you know that Ven wants you."

Xion sighed, "I don't know. He seems out of my league."

Axel pounded his chest, "You'll never know till you try."

_who's side are you on Axel?_ Roxas snapped.

Axel places his finger on his chin, "You know; Tomorrow Ven will be in free tomorrow. Maybe this will be your chance to find pure love."

Xion looked down, "But.. Roxas will be lonely."

"No offense to you Roxas but Forget about him! You need your own happiness.

"Axel! I can't do that! I-"

"Go ahead." Roxas blurted.

Xion gasped and turned to her friend, "Are you sure Roxas?"

Roxas sighed, "Yea... I don't mind. Just... be careful. Please."

Xion lightly touched Roxas's right hand, "Please be safe till I get back. Promise."

Roxas tried to force a smile, "You make it sound like I'm going to get hit by a bus. I'll be fine; don't worry."

Xion smiled, which made Roxas heart rate pick up.

_Her smile is so pretty._ Roxas noticed.

Xion then walked away...

**End of flash back**

Riku laughed, "Why did you let her go? Ven is not the most safest person Xion could hang out with."

_The reason its not safe for people to hang out with Ven cause he pissed off some powerful warrior named Zoro. Zoro swore to kill everyone that is close to Ven. I know what I did was stupid but..._ Roxas explained.

"Its better if Xion never found out."

Riku frowned, "Why would you think that? You two have always been there for each other."

"Cause... I'm a best friend. When best friends become lovers they always break up; if me and Xion start dating we can_ never_ break up. I don't ever want to lose her."

"So... you would rather have her in harms way all the time?"

Roxas's eyes widened, "But... Zoro would never hurt someone who didn't fit his revenge of Ven."

"What do you think Zoro's going to think when he sees Xion with Ven. He's going to think that they are dating. And he'll want to kill her."

_It feels like my world is crashing down around me. Xion..._ Roxas thought.

Riku grinned, _ Good he's thinking. Only one person can beat Zoro and that's Roxas. Zoro is an issue; and Roxas needs to deal with him. I hope its not too late though._

Roxas stood up, "I love her Riku."

"Huh?"

"I can't imagine life without her; I'm... not going to lose her to anyone. I'm going to fight for her. And if Zoro attacks her; I'll... I'll kill him!"

Riku's grin got bigger, "Go find her then. I think Ven likes to hang out in the square."

Roxas then ran as fast as he could outside the train station.

_This will be a real test._ Riku thought...


	2. Xion's True Feelings

Xion's true feelings

**The 2nd Chapter. Thank you to the one reviewer who reviewed this piece of fiction.**

**- Thank you for your review. I've been struggling so much to get someone to tell me what they think of my work! I'm glad you enjoyed it and here is the 2nd chapter and I hope you comment on this one too. Please enjoy the rest cause I think Its going to be really good.**

_I hate myself._ Xion thought.

It was 2 in the afternoon; Xion had spend the whole day with Ven. Ven had constantly hit on her. Everyone said they made a cute couple.

_I'm not interested in him though; I... love Roxas._ Xion explained.

Now Xion was sitting by herself while Ven was talking to Terra.

_I really hurt Roxas. Its not like I can't tell he feels the same way; I know he loves me too. And that's the issue; I know how he feels and I feel the same way. Yet he let me spend the day with Ven. Why did he do that? Doesn't he want to fight for me? And whats with Axel anyway?Why is he so dead set on getting me to go out with Ven? Could he... want Roxas?_ Xion explained.

Xion kicked a pebble on the ground, _Whats with me? Why am I so jealous? Him and Roxas would be much better together then me and Roxas. But... I don't care. He's mine! Mine and will always be mine! No one knows him like I do, not even Axel. Axel won't take him from me. _

Xion got up, "I got to find Roxas."And she started to get up.

"Hey you!" yelled a stern voice.

Xion stopped dead in her tracks, he turned around and saw a green headed man glaring at her.

_Talk about a freak show; look at those swords!_ Xion amazed.

"Um... yes?" Xion stuttered.

"Is it true; that your dating Ven?"

"No! Who told you that?"

"A red haired man."

_Damn that Axel!_ Xion thought.

"No sir; me and Ven are not dating. I love someone else."

The man smiled, "Very well. Carry on."

The man started to walk away, "Ven is going to die. Its better if I never see you near him again."

Xion gulped, "Um... okay."

"My name is Zoro. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Xion."

Zoro then walked away.

_Was that man going to kill me?_ Xion wondered. 

Xion then ran in the opposite direction, _I have to find Roxas._..

Xion was running as fast as she could towards the train station; She didn't want to miss her friend, no, Friend is not the right word. Lover. She loved him.

She found him having a argument with a police officer.

"Come on! Let me though!"

"I have orders not to let you though."

"But why?"

"Master Ven gave the order."

_I'm going to kill that moron!_ Xion thought.

"But my friend, she's in danger!"

"Roxas!" Xion called out.

Roxas turned around and saw Xion, he gasped, "Xion!"

Roxas ran towards his friend and smiled at her, "Hey."

"Come on. Lets go to the clock tower."

"Right."

"Race you there." And Xion ran off.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

and Roxas followed...

The finally got to the clock tower; Xion's arms were folded and she was looking away from Roxas.

_Oh no, she's mad at me._ Roxas realized.

"Um... Xion?"

looking at the blonde she smiled, "Yes Roxas?"

"Are you mad at me?"

the smile vanished and she looked away, "Yes."

"But why?"

"Let me ask you a question first."

"Okay."

"What am I to you? Some toy you can just replace?"

"Of course not! Why you ask that?"

"Do you not know how dangerous it is for me to hang around Ven? Why did you let me hang out with him? Why didn't you stop me?"

Roxas looked down, "Cause... I want you to be happy."

Xion stared at him, "What do you mean by that?'

"I... I've been doing some thinking. I'm only in the way. When you told me that you found Ven attractive I realized that I'm only stopping you from your happiness. So... even if it means losing you... at least you'll be with who you want to be with."

Roxas was slowly confessing that he was in love with Xion and she was catching on right away. And it only made her more angry.

"What the hell Roxas? Why must you think like this? What have I always done when I was in trouble?"

Roxas jolted straight up, "Come to me."

"And why in the world would that ever change? Why in the hell would I ever be without the one man that I'll die if he ever leave me?"

They both gasped, Roxas stared at Xion; in return Xion blushed hard.

"Xion, what are you trying to say?" 

"I love you. I was lying. The most hottest boy I know... is you!"

Roxas could not help but smile, _She thinks I'm hot!_

Xion blushed again, "Roxas... what are you thinking right now?"

"How happy I am that you love me."

"So... you feel the same way."

Roxas smirked, "Yes. I really didn't want to let you go with Ven. I was jealous about the whole thing. I love you Xion."

Xion rested her head on Roxas's shoulder, "What if Zoro attacks me?"

"I'll kill him. I'll protect you no matter what the cost."

"You can't die either."

"I won't. You know how good I can fight."

"I know. I just don't want to ever lose you. Roxas... don't ever leave me."

Roxas tilted his head so it was touching Xion's, "I'll die before I leave you. They'll have to tie me down and rip my tongue out."

"Please don't say that Roxas. I don't ever want to see you hurt. Ever." 

"Its okay Xion. I promise I'll be careful."

"Roxas... do we have to go home?"

"Where would we go?"

"Lets just stay here."

"But... you'll be cold."

"I'll have you to snuggle up to. Please Roxas."

Roxas sighed, "Very well."

Xion smiled and Roxas layed on the hard pavement; Xion then fell into her lover's arms. They wrapped around her fragile body; His warmth enveloped her. Xion smiled a huge smile. She reached up and pecked Roxas on the cheek, he blushed hard.

"Good night Roxas."

"Good night Xion."

Xion then rested her head on her lover's chest and they both fell fast asleep...

_This is not good at all._ Axel thought.

Axel was waiting for Ven to get to the mansion. He was late, like always.

_Well... that's alright. Gives me time to think. _Axel admitted.

Even though Axel hated thinking; even he could relish in the privilege of it. After all, what he knows would make anyone look at thinking in a different way.

_Ven, whats the point in ruining Roxas like this? What did he do to you? And what in the hell did you do to Zoro?_ Axel wondered.

Axel sighed, "Better question, why am I helping him?"

_Why? Cause Roxas is getting too powerful; he's way stronger then me. He's a threat to my plans with Kairi to destroy Sora. So... he needs to go. Besides... he's a nobody; if the others can't have feelings why does he get the right. Getting rid of him will eliminate the chance of riots. This is for the good of the people._ Axel explained.

A void opened out of the ground and out came Ven.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. Had to distract Zoro."

"When are you going to tell me what you did to him?"

"That's why I called you here. I want to explain myself."

"Go on."

Ven sighed, "It goes like this..."

**Flash Back**

"What in the hell man?" Zoro asked.

"Your problem with Hawk Eyes had to go."

"But... why?"

"Zoro, your getting too powerful. And Luffy was influencing you too much. Don't worry; I will make sure they don't get hanged."

"What will happen to them?"

"They will move to Twilight town and their lives."

Zoro glared at him, "What about me?"

"Well... you have two options. You can either do what they're doing. Or... if you kill me in five years. Your friends will be free and never have a bounty again."

"I'll kill you."

Zoro then walked away.

_And I'll kill your friends._ Ven thought.

**End of Flashback**

"So... you back stabbed him?" Axel asked.

"Yep. That's why he wants to kill everyone that's close to me."

"But... why?"

"Roxas of course. I need him to suffer; to do that... I need someone to kill Xion."

Axel gasped, 'Why kill her? There are other ways to handle this."

"Whats the point in that? I'm not into the whole 'lets get Roxas to fall for someone else' thing. Its too... drama like; plus... it never works unless your in a soap opera." Ven explained.

"So... how are you going to get Zoro to kill Xion?"

"That's the easy part." And Ven whipped out his cell phone...

_Damn it. Its so hard to get to Ven!_ Zoro thought.

Sitting in the forest outside of town; the swordsman was trying to figure out how to get to Ven. He was heavily guarded and Zoro didn't want to lose his honor.

His cellphone went off.

_Only one person has my number._ Zoro shocked.

Zoro hit accept and placed the phone to his ear, "Ven." 

"Zoro."

"Stop hiding you bastard!"

"Make me then. After all... you met my sister today."

Zoro gasped, _That black headed girl! _

"I'm shocked. Do you not value your friends deaths?Have you given up? I hope not. I was really looking forward to fighting you. The great Zoro, man... its such a shame that you've fallen."

"I've not fallen. I'm killing her tomorrow. And then your next."

"Ah yes, killing my sister will enrage me right? While it won't do that. If you prove to me you still got it by killing her. I'll reveal myself to you."

"Trust me...I'm going to kill her even if you don't reveal yourself. _Everyone _you know much die!" and Zoro hung up...

Ven giggled, "He fell for it."

Axel sighed, "I quit."

"Why?"

"Cause... Xion is my friend. And Zoro is the dumbest shit I've ever seen. I don't even care anymore about why you want to make Roxas suffer." and Axel began to walk away.

"What about those riots?"

Axel stopped, "There are other ways to prevent them. I can't believe I actually played a part in all this."

Ven sighed, "Good look to you Axel. Maybe when this is over we can be friends."

"Yea... friends. I hope so too."

Axel walked away...

**To be continued**


	3. Zoro VS Roxas

Zoro Vs Roxas

**Please keep any rude comments to yourself. I've already changed this story upside down from the work I intended it to be. I'm not ready to deal with the meanies yet.**

**D. Ryder- I hope you enjoy the rest of the fiction. Zoro will be In this a lot more. I'm deeply sorry if You don't like the Zoro I created. But... I don't have a story without Ocing him. I hope you keep reading.**

"Roxas... wake up." Xion muttered.

_My back!_ Roxas exclaimed.

Roxas opened his eyes to see his lovely girlfriend; her eyes so pretty and amazing. Her smiling face made him forget about the pain he was in.

"Hello Handsome."

_Her voice is so lovely. I could listen to her talk for hours, I love her so much. I can't possible live without her._ Roxas realized.

Xion kissed Roxas' lips; causing his eyes to widen but shut slowly. Then he moaned in pleasure; When she pulled back Xion smiled and Roxas had a heavy blush on his face.

"Your so cute Roxas. Hehe." 

Xion kissed him again; and then Roxas began to kiss her neck. Xion's mouth opened slightly When Roxas was done Xion blushed.

"Your beautiful. Much more then I'll ever be,"

Xion giggled, "Roxas, your a man. You can't be beautiful. You have to be handsome."

"Why can't men by beautiful?"

"Well... I was reading this book in Kairi's house and it said that its not normal for men to be called beautiful. Though... Zemus makes me read this one book that says there is expectations to every rule. So... you can be my beautiful Roxas. Haha."

_Normally I'd be too embarrassed to have someone call me that. However... its Xion. She can call me what ever she wants._ _I feel beautiful around her; when I'm with Xion. I feel amazing and powerful. Like I can take on even Zoro. Indestructible; like only God can ever bring me down. _Roxas thought.

Xion titled her head in the way Roxas loves so much, "Roxas, what are you thinking about?"

"Um... Just how amazing you are."

_Zoro... what does he want? I don't know what I would do if he ever took Xion from me._ Roxas thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Your always on my mind Xion."

_He's powerful. He could easily shatter Xion easily. Break her by just poking her; no! I can never let that happen. He would end up shattering my world. The moon in my night sky; her perfect jet black hair. Her pail skin; her sea blue orbs for eyes . She's the darkness in my night sky that cools my earth; I'm heat, she's ice. We exist in perfect harmony; if Zoro were to break her... I think I would kill myself. Roxas explained._

Xion giggled, "Roxas, can we go shopping?"

Roxas smiled, "Of course we can."

Xion did a fist pump, "Yaaa! I've never been shopping."

_Wow... she gets excited so easily. _Roxas realized.

Xion stood up and Roxas attempted to set up, his back ached.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Xion."

Roxas forced himself to stand up. Which he successfully did.

"Lets go."

Xion wrapped her arm around Roxas's; and they walked to the mall...

"Luffy!" Zoro cried and he jolted out of his horrible sleep.

Panting hard he looked around to realize he was still alive. And still needing to achieve his goal.

"Damn it!" and he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Luffy..."

**Start of Flashback**

I was visiting my friend. The man that showed me everything; the man that gave me a reason for living. He aged faster then anyone thought; his arms didn't stretch nearly as long as they use to. But one thing that never changed was his kind soul; that's the one thing time could not take. The one thing time can never take.

I heard him and Nami got married; I wanted to congratulate them. However... when I got there the town was on fire.

I frantically searched for my friends. Cutting though all the heartless I can into; but... I was too late. My friends were laying in a pool of their own blood;Luffy was holding Nami's hand and the man I knew as Ven stood over them.

"You BASTARD!" I cried and readied for combat.

The man smiled, "Come on Zoro."

I charged and swung my blades; my right sword was blocked as was my left. But the sword in my moth cut his mouth. He recoiled and I lunged my right sword into his gut. Blood spilled onto my face. As I pulled my sword out of his stomach he fell to the floor.

I walked away. Thinking I achieved revenge...

**End of Flashback**

_However... he survived. Somehow he lived._ _I failed. My friends have to rest in peace._ Zoro thought.

Zoro looked his hand, _However... I have a past of my own. Even though I try my hardest to keep my reputation. There was a time; a time where I broke my honer. A time where I was disgusted with myself. _

"Zidane... where is your son? The destroyer of pain? The person that is suppose to take all our pain away? We could all use him right now?"

Zoro got up, picked up his blades and walked towards the mall.

_Why do I get the feeling Ven has something up his sleeve?_ Zoro wondered...

"Roxas! This is _awesome!_" Xion exclaimed.

Like a kid in a blind man being exposed to sight Xion was completely stunned at the invention called the 'mall'. The tons of stores with tons of goods; poor Xion only had 400 dollars. She would use that up in 10 mintues.

_Please don't notice you don't have a lot of money. I don't want you to be sad. I love you energy so much, I hate it when you lose your energy._ Roxas explained.

Xion frowned, "But... I can't get hardly anything."

Xion then turned to her lover, "Um... Roxas?"

"Yes Xion?" 

"Can you... buy some stuff for me?"

Roxas gave Xion a warm smile, "Of course Xion."

Xion's smile was huge. She pecked Roxas on the cheek and the couple ran though the mall to find the right store...

_Excellent. She's here._ Zoro thought.

Zoro was disguised as a clerk in the sea shell store. Xion entered to story; eyes like a puppy's. A blonde then ran into the story and started to pant.

"Xion, please wait up! Its dangerous here."

Xion turned to her lover, "Roxas! Look at all these sea shells! They are all so pretty."

_Man, this has been fun!_ Roxas realized.

"Yea... they are very amazing." 

Zoro cringed, that's_ not Ven. But it looks just like him. But... He reminds me of something. But what?_

Then a realization came to Zoro, a realization that smacked him hard in his face. The one misdeed Zoro committed.

_No! Impossible! How can it be? Could he be related to... HIM?_ Zoro suspected.

Xion grabbed a small pink sea shell, "Roxas, may I please have this one?"

"Anything for you my love."

Xion looked down.

"Whats wrong Xion?"

"I... feel like I'm stealing from you. I'm taking your money. I can't pay you back; I feel like I'm... using you."

Roxas firmly gripped Xion's shoulder, "I tell you a story."

Xion looked up, not sure what this had to do with her guilt.

"A long time ago... there was a thief and a princess. They were dating; not really how things worked; however... the thief loved his princess and she was very happy with him. So... the country supported their leader's choice."

Zoro's eyes widened, _How doe he know this story? Only- _

For once in his life the swordsman had fear enter his eyes; but not the kind of death. The past he longed to forget was right in front of him.

_Ven is messing with me! He's trying to distract me from my mission with this man. His name is Roxas right?_ Zoro assumed.

Zoro kept listening to the story.

"The thief bought lots of stuff for the princess. She really didn't need any of it; the thief just loved her so much that he wanted to spend it on her. One day, she got mad. She wanted to buy stuff for him; so when he got her roses she yelled, 'I don't want to use you!'"

Xion gulped, "What are the thief's response?" 

Roxas smiled, "I've never had the chance to spend my money on anyone. All I want is to see your face when I buy you stuff. And to know that I'm the only person that can get such a reaction out of you. I don't think your using me just cause you want stuff; Buying you stuff is one of the many reasons you make life worth living. Sometimes the Eagle needs open sky."

Zoro finally realized how Roxas was.

_Roxas Tribal! The destroyer of pain! I... I... What am I doing?_Zoro thought.

**Start of Flash Back**

"Zoro..." Zidane muttered.

My teacher. He lost everything to the world government; well... he had this little baby boy in this basket.

"I want you to take my son somewhere safe. Please... take him to a family that doesn't make him fight."

Sitting in the living room of his house. His wife laying in casket in front of us. I could not help but feel angry that I could not stop Dagger's death. I had to make it to my teacher; this is the man that gave me my confidence. The man that told me that as long as I can cut though something its beatable. Just cause my teacher didn't bow to the tax laws; he had to lose everything. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. However...

"Tribal-sensi, what about the legends about your son?"

"The Destroyer of pain? Please! Zoro, do you really think I want my son to live the life I lived? The danger? I... want him to be normal; of course, I should of thought of that before I became so good. I want to at least try and give my son a normal life. Please my friend, help me out."

"Very well Tribal-sensi."

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

_He's standing in front of me. Ven's sister must be manipulating him! I must free him from Ven's spell!_ Zoro realized.

Roxas began to scrim, _I have to go to the bathroom._

Xion giggled, "Does someone have to potty?"

Roxas blushed, "Yes."

Xion giggled some more, "I'll be fine Roxas. Go ahead and go."

Roxas kissed Xion's lips, "I love you Xion."

Xion smiled, "I love you too Roxas."

And Roxas ran off.

_Now is my chance!_ Zoro thought.

Xion looked at more sea shells, Zoro pulled out his two swords and clamped in the handle of the one that goes in his mouth. He crept behind the black headed girl.

_Its all cause of her and Ven._

Zoro raised his blade, Xion was obliviously unaware.

_Her and Ven keep taking my life from me. All my friends and family. _Zoro thought.

Xion noticed a shadow.

"Huh?"

_All cause of her and Ven. I don't know what they want. But..._

Xion turned around.

"Ah, sorry about that Xion. Xion?"

Xion only saw the blade as it went rushed towards her.

"Demon Slice!" Zoro yelled.

Zoro's blade hit the floor, and blood erupted in a X shape out of Xion's chest.

"XION!" Roxas cried.

Xion fell to the floor.

_Roxas... Where are you?_ Xion wondered.

And Xion's knees hit the floor.

Zoro smiled, "I don't pity you. DIE!" Zoro then swipped his head, the sword in his mouth rushed towards her throat.

_Roxas... I'm..._

Xion heard a clang sound. When Xion looked up Roxas had his keyblades and blocked Zoro's sword. The blade's crossed over like an X and stopped the blade in its tracks.

Zoro's eyes eyes narrowed, "So... your lost."

"Xion... isn't going _anywhere!_" And Roxas pushed Zoro blade; cauing Zoro to fall to the floor. Roxas lunged his right key blade in hopes of finishing this before it started.

"Its over Zoro!"

_Guess again._ Zoro thought.

Zoro threw his right sword in front of the Roxas's keyblade. Blocking it; then Zoro lunged his left sword and Roxas blocked that with his left key blade. Zoro swiped his head and cut the side of Roxas's face; Zoro swiped again and again. And cut his face again and again; Roxas then kicked Zoro in the shin causing him to fall to the floor.

Roxas then charged and swiped his keyblades; cutting in a X formation. The next thing Zoro knew Roxas was behind him and blood erupted from his stomach in the same X formation Roxas attacked the swordsman with.

Zoro stayed on the floor for a while, Roxas rushed over to Xion.

"Xion! Are you okay?"

"Roxas! Behind you!"

a blade pierced though Roxas's back. Ven pushed the blade farther into his back until blood spilled out of Roxas's chest plate and his keyblade slightly pushed out of Roxas's body.

_Xion... no... I can't die.. I can't..._

Roxas began to glow.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"I... can't DIE!" Roxas cried and a huge wind force erupted. Slamming Ven against the wall.

_There you go my son._ Said a voice.

Roxas eyes widened, "S-S-Son?"

_Yes. Your making me proud. Please... save my friend. Zoro is not bad. He's been pushed to the edge is all. Ven is using him. Zoro actually saved you a long time ago. Please my son, don't think too bad of him._ The voice continued.

Roxas charged at Ven.

"You piece of shit!"

Ven readied his keyblade, "Lets see what you got."

Roxas swung his right sword vertically, Ven blocked it with his own weapon. But Roxas used all the strength in his right arm and the force made Ven's key blade bounce out of his hand. Fear entered Ven's eyes; he reached up for it but Roxas lunged his left key blade and pierced though his hand and nailed it to the wall.

_Its time to finish this!_ Roxas thought.

And Roxas lunged his free keyblade right into Ven's cold and evil heart;Roxas watched as the life died in his eyes as they closed for his eternal slummer. Roxas pulled out the keyblade stuck into his hand and watch it fall to the floor. A trail of blood was on the wall and lead to his hand that was laying on the ground. Ven then fell face first on the ground; Roxas then turned towards Zoro.

Zoro eyes were widened, but then narrowed, "Kill me please."

The words smacked Roxas in the face, "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes. I have nothing to live for. You completed my task. So-"

"You have one more thing to do before you die." Roxas intrupted.

Zoro looked up, "And that is?"

"Tell me about my Father. He spoke to me right before I fought Ven. I want to know what he was like, and why I was created. Why am I in this town? And how did you save me? I want to know."

Zoro smiled, "You sure you have the patience for such a tale."

Roxas smirked, "Yes. But first, we need to get Xion to a hospital."

Roxas ran over and picked Xion up.

"She's not dead." Zoro blurted.

Happiness filled Roxas, "She is?"

Zoro laughed, "Yes. She is. I don't kill innocents."

"Then why did you attack her?"

"Ven told me she was his sister."

"So... whats with you and your whole 'everyone who Ven cares about must die' thing?"

"He killed everyone I know."

"But... swordsmen don't believe in revenge."

"I'm still human Roxas. I have flaws; what do you expect me to do? Everyone I know is now murdered; by him. I refuse to drink. So... what else was their to do? I can't do normal jobs; I'm a solider. I would get arrested or have no friends at all; Again, I'm human. I need company."

_That makes total sense; Zoro has suffered what most soldiers suffer though once they return home from the war. He can't kill anymore; Society doesn't allow it. Well... when they try to get normal jobs they don't understand who things work and are looked at as weird. Plus... they think that people that are not their race they think are going to kill them. So... they attack an innocent. But its not their fault; I don't envy him at all. That is why I'm glad I didn't have to fight in the front lines in the organization._ Roxas explained.

Roxas ran out of the store and into the hospital with Zoro; The war was over. But there was a story that needed to be told.

_Just what the hell am I going to do with Zoro anyway? Can I really kill him?_ Roxas wondered...

**This is the semi Final Chapter. **

**Please review **


End file.
